dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xeno Bardock's Dimension (SSJJ)
Xeno Bardock's Dimension also known as Earth-1985 is the realm that Xeno Bardock resides in. This Dimension is considered the twin of Earth-1984, and multiple difference exist in this dimension. History In Age 736 (737 in anime); Xeno Bardock's team was wiped out by Dodoria's Team and results in him unlocking Super Saiyan. He decimates the Frieza's Force after eliminating Frieza and be exiled before joining the Galactic Patrol in Age 750 where he effectively makes the universe a better place. In Age 756; Xeno King Piccolo was eliminated by Xeno Kakarot and is given permission to eliminate the Red Ribbon Army as they are a threat to the Galaxy. Xeno Kakarot marries Bulma and has son with her called Trunks (Xeno Trunks), and four years later Raditz meets Xeno Chi-Chi and marries having twins with her; a boy called Hyōtan and a daughter named Qurita. In Age 761; Xeno Piccolo helps Xeno Kakarot after his son is kidnapped by Xeno Nappa and Xeno Vegeta. They are easily defeated as Xeno Raditz transforms into Super Saiyan for the first time and nearly kills them in the battle. Kakarot goes to train with Xeno King Kai while Xeno Raditz takes Trunks and trains him while being trained by Xeno Kami. Xeno Krillin, Xeno Yamcha, and Xeno Yajirobe meet for the first time and train under Xeno Master Roshi. In Age 762, Chronoa from Earth-1984; arrives to warn Xeno Bardock about Xeno Innocent Buu and Xeno Babidi. They subject Xeno Bardock meets the three humans and trains them in the Room of Spirit and Time giving them a Time Pass each, and does the same for Raditz, Trunks, but Kakarot continues to train with King Kai. A mysterious figure arrives on Earth - mid 762 and frees Tapion from the music box, but is killed as Hirudegarn wreaks havoc on Earth forcing Xeno Bardock to take action, and battles against the monster. Xeno Kakarot acquires Super Saiyan after his son is nearly killed, and joins the battle as his father manages to prove his strength. Xeno Bardock reveals that while not on mission; he had found time to train for last six years, and shows his power by transforming into Super Saiyan 3 and destroys the behemoth. In Age 764; Xeno Frieza is revived by Xeno Pilaf after acquiring the Dragon Balls and wreaks havoc on Earth looking for Bardock. However, he realises that he needs to become stronger and leaves after killing Xeno Mr. Satan and proceeds to train alone on isolated planet. Differences *Xeno Kakarot marries Xeno Bulma *Xeno Raditz marries Xeno Chi-Chi *Xeno Vegeta never becomes a good guy *Xeno Raditz and Xeno Bardock gain Super Saiyan with Kakarot following after Raditz. *Son Gohan doesn't exist instead his counterparts Xeno Trunks and Hyōtan exist in his place. *Xeno Trunks is son of Kakarot and Bulma as opposed to Trunks. *Xeno Kakarot never trains under Master Roshi *Broly doesn't have a counterpart in this dimension while Legendary Super Saiyan exist in this universe. *Tapion and Hirudegarn exist in this dimension while they don't exist in Earth-1984 *Super Saiyan Blue doesn't exist. *Xeno Earth's Forces are warned about Majin Buu by Chronoa from Earth-1984 as opposed being warned about the Androids by Future Trunks on Earth-1984 *Xeno Frieza is revived by Xeno Pilaf in Age 764 and wreaks havoc before leaving Earth to train himself to become stronger. *Xeno Turles never creates the Crusher Corps as he is sent to Earth on orders of Xeno Supreme Kai in have a fighter ready to battle against Xeno Babidi's forces and is adopted by Xeno Grandpa Gohan. *The Earthling and Saiyans are aware of each other's existence before Xeno Kakarot arrives on Earth, and were at relative peace before Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz arrived. Inhabitants Living inhabitants and species *Saiyans **Xeno Bardock **Xeno King Vegeta **Xeno Kakarot **Xeno Raditz **Xeno Vegeta **Xeno Nappa **Xeno Goku *Saiyan-Humans **Xeno Trunks **Hyōtan **Qurita *Humans **Xeno Bulma **Xeno Chi-Chi **Xeno Krillin **Xeno Yamcha **Xeno Yajirobe *Frieza's Race **Xeno Frieza **Xeno Cooler Deceased inhabitants and Species *Xeno Dodoria *Xeno Zarbon *Xeno Captain Ginyu *Xeno Burter *Xeno Jeice *Xeno Guldo *Xeno Recoome *Red Ribbon Army (including Xeno Dr. Gero) Erased inhabitants *Mogans - Erased from existence by Zeno *Inhabitants of Universe 6 - Erased from Existence by Xeno Zeno *Inhabitants of Universe 5 - Erased from Existence by Xeno Zeno *Xeno Frieza - Hakai'd by Goku Black *Xeno Piccolo - Hakai'd by Goku Black Category:Locations Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson